Dragon's Lullaby (ENG)
by Izuspp
Summary: Levi is the last of the dragon hunters, commited to the task of eliminating them from earth' surface since they only brings misfortune to the human race. However in the search of Erwin the oldest and powerful dragon, he will discover a secret that will belie everything he knew about the world EruRi, short chapters, NOT zoophilia.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading! First at all I want to clarify that this is a translation from my original fic in Spanish. If you know that language please go and read it from my profile. Otherwise, please excuse my mistakes, since I'm not an English speaker and my skills in this language are not so good, this is most a translation using google translator and edited by me as much as I can so it makes sense. Please feel free to correct any mistake you may encounter.**

 **The idea of this fic came to me because I read some fics where Erwin is a Dragon and Levi a human, and they get involved on sexual situations, but please guys, that's really sick… So I wanted to write something with the same topic, without the part where magically a dick of Levi' size fits into him without tearing him apartt…** **I hope you like it!**

 **Dragon's Lullaby**

 **I**

In this mysterious world, where humanity struggled daily to establish itself as the dominant race; the dragons were masters and lords of all lands. The gigantic reptiles terrified the villages and towns, flying with their mighty wings and sweeping everything in their path. As they stole cattle, they could carry on any careless human who had not sought shelter from a dragon's attack, to quietly in his lair, feed on the wretch.

The fierce fire-spitting creatures were the owners of the land, sowing terror between animals and people alike. Because of this, the dragon-hunting profession was one of the most prestigious and profitable, but also the danger involved in devoting itself to this noble workforce. Hundreds were the men who dedicated themselves to this labor, but unfortunately it was a very small the amount that survived to be able to boast and to fill out of riches.

Even so, over the decades, new generations of dragon-hunters appeared; with different methods to combat them, more powerful weapons and more impressive skills each time. It was thus, as little by little, the human beings were gaining ground, until reducing the population of dragons almost the point of extinguishing them. In that way, they finally became the species that prevailed on the earth.

Although many dragons were struggling to re-establish their reign of terror, the ancient and respected profession of dragon-hunts, was no longer profitable, but remained equally dangerous and risky, and almost no one was left dedicated to it. Due to this, the jobs for the few men who remained serving as killers of those creatures, were very scarce and it was hardly possible to live of it. By that same reason, the villages that were unlucky enough to run into a dragon, were usually slaughtered by them before they could hit a hunter.

Levi Ackerman, was a man who, despite his short stature, had learned this profession since he was a child. At a very early age, his mother was killed by one of these creatures and since then, he swore that he would exterminate each and every one of them, so he trained in the art of killing dragons to become the most skilled on the face of the Earth. His reputation transcended, and although he no longer had many jobs, people always sought his protection if a dragon even terrified them.

Levi was not interested in gaining wealth as a result of his hunts, he only gloated at the fact of massacring the dragons, and his only aim was to end his accursed race. Because of this, he wandered from village to village, from place to place, exploring valleys, forests and mountains; in the endless search for the dreaded animals. He lived day by day, with what he managed to win, animals he hunted for food, or the hospitality of the villagers when they discovered his identity. He had in his possession only a few belongings which he always carried with him, and his sharp sword, a tool so powerful that, in combination with his enormous strength, was able to make deep cuts in the hard scales of a dragon, and manage to bury it into it heart.

In one of his journeys, the hunter ended up in a small village which had been dominated for some time by a rather small dragon, with emerald-green scales and deep orange eyes like the fire that exhaled from its lungs. The animal was very fierce in spite of its size and had already managed to eliminate half of the inhabitants of the small town. They were fortunate enough that Levi arrived there, since they already have sent several desperate travelers, searching for a hunter, but none had been lucky and they all already felt completely dejected. The man arrived at the village, just when its inhabitants had already resigned themselves to the idea of their imminent death into the dragon's jaws, which sometimes only hunted them for the fun of eliminating them, and not even to feed of them. But Levi's arrival there changed the fate of the miserable villagers as much as the life of the hunter himself.

Once he had been informed of the problem, Levi waited for the creature to appear, which occurred the day after his arrival. The battle took place in the middle of the village, the dragon flew by, and the thundering of its wings alerted the villagers, who, shouting and jostling, ran for refuge in their dwellings, but also warned the hunter, who kissed the hilt of his sword, entrusted himself to the memory of his mother and went out to meet the animal.

By the whim of life, dragons were creatures with a reasoning equal or greater than the humans, it was a fact that the older ones possessed a wisdom which neither the elder of men could attain, and also, were capable of communicate in the human language; although they did not do it very often.

"Well! But what do we have here?" The beast uttered mockingly, as it saw the figure of the little human approaching him with a sword. With that simple phrase, Levi understood that it was a young dragon, lacking of experience, and that everything that came out of its mouth was a product of immaturity, and that probably would not even represent a real challenge in battle. The older and more experienced dragons did not usually speak to humans.

Levi did not respond to its comment, which caused the creature's arrogance to become a nuisance. The young dragon was self-centered and could not stand being ignored, so it immediately inhaled sharply and exhaled a fiery flare of fire. The hunter, whose agility was unmatched by any other human being, was able to dodge the wave of fire easily, which only caused the annoyance of the dragon to turn into anger. It had never fought with a human, and it was accustomed to being feared, to seeing humans fleeing from it, thus confirming it superiority. So it could not stand the idea that one of them would challenge him.

The gigantic reptile, then raised the flight, generating a strong gust, which managed to make Levi back a little. Finally, after taking some height, it plummeted to shoot down its opponent, but did not count that the hunter was really fast, and was able to dodge him. With much more anger, and unable to think correctly, the beast repeated its action, again without success. It decided then that it had to face him directly, so it flew to positioning a few meters from Levi.

"Do you think a mere human can defeat me? Do not make me laugh!" The creature taunted again, trying to provoke Levi, but the human did not flinch. Levi was trained not to be carried away by his emotions, or by anyone's words. So he could think and act clearly, which could not be said of the dragon, who drowned in anger by still being ignored by Levi.

With a quick movement, the dragon turned, trying to knock him down with his tail, but once again, Levi jumped, managing to avoid the blow. The dragon was no longer in its right mind, because anger had taken over it completely. It continued attacking him, exhaling fire, slamming his tail, trying to catch him with his snout; all unsuccessfully. Levi was too agile for it. Finally, the hunter got tired of 'playing' with the beast. He waited for it to position itself so that it was vulnerable, and having its chest exposed, Levi lunged with unexpected speed and force for the animal. He plunged his sword deep into the heart of the dragon and continued to push to make sure that he had buried the sword as deep as possible.

With a piercing cry of pain, which made the villagers who took shelter in their homes had to cover their ears; the dragon collapsed. Levi drew his sword and blood began to gush from the wound. The dragon had been defeated and the villagers came out of their hiding places to cheer the hunter.

"Stupid human. Do you think that you have conquered us?" The dying beast pronounced "Deep in the mountains lies the lair of Erwin, the only golden dragon, the oldest and strongest of our kind. He will take care of eliminating all of you miserable humans, at the moment he is creating a plan for the dragons to finally recover these lands..." Before it could continue, Levi approached the animal giving it the coup de grace, ending its life immediately.

"You were not the big deal. A lot of talk but you turned out to be a scoundrel." The hunter snapped his tongue in annoyance and took out a piece of cloth to proceed to clean his sword that had been covered by the thick and hot blood of the dragon.

That night, the villagers made a huge celebration in honor of Levi, their savior. They ate, drank, and danced until dawn; but in the mind of man was occupied by the words that the beast prowled before dying. If it was true that this golden dragon was planning something big, he had to find it and eliminate it. But he was intrigued by the fact that the green dragon had revealed so much information to him. If it was all a trap, he would fall right into their trickery.

The next day in the afternoon, Levi rejected the villagers' offer to stay in that village as the 'official protector.' Instead, he accepted provisions and some coins that they gathered together. He had decided he was going to find that golden dragon, and if it was all a trap he would be prepared to face whatever was presented to him.

To be continue…

 **If you liked it, please leave a comment, I'll be so happy to know your opinions.**

 **Besides, I would like you to take a look to my Tumblr Izuspp90, where I post all my drawings and EruRi stuff. I'm not a good artist, but I do all my drawings with so much love for this pairing. There is a drawing about this fic as well, you may want to see it to have a better understanding of Erwin's appearance on this fic.**

 **Until the next time!**

 **~Izu~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your interest in my story and please accept my apologies about the delay on the translation, as you know, english is a bit difficult to me and also I was more focused on writing my other fanfics in my native language.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Dragon's Lullaby**

 **II**

Levi went into the deep forest, heading for the mountains where that dragon was supposed to have its hiding place. During the day he walked restlessly and hunted to feed, during the night he ate and sought shelter to sleep. He needed to maintain his energies to fight the battle as soon as he finds the animal, but he also had to cross a large extension of territory as it was a very wide area, which humans did not dare to explore, so there were no paths to follow and he had to trace his own route among trees, shrubs and lots of grass that were entangled in that green labyrinth.

The inclement weather was also a problem, he had to withstand torrential downpours and frosty nights without shelter or refuge. But he did not give up, his duty was to finish even the last of those terrible animals that only brought misfortune to mankind. He did not mind risking his life, no matter the riches of recognition. Until he extinguished them from the earth, his vengeful heart would never soothe that incessant pain that eternally afflicted him.

Finally after several days of searching (Levi had already lost count of how many) he arrived at the mountain slope which he began to skirt. He knew that dragons usually searched for caves at the base and not at the top of the mountains so he deduced that if there really was a dragon, his cave should be nearby. He circled the huge mountain for another day, during which he began to question the existence of a beast. Until he hit a small lake that was fed by a waterfall and once, it fed to a stream that went into the forest. Thirsty, he hurried up to drink water from the lake, but stopped short at the sight of the creature that peeked behind the waterfall.

Levi ran to hide behind the bushes to observe the situation. Finally he had found the dragon, and if it was not the one that he was looking for, there was no doubt that it was one of them and obviously he planned to kill it. But when the creature had left its hiding place, Levi confirmed that it was the same one that was mentioned by the dragon of the town.

However, he rebuked himself, as at first-entry, Levi could not avoid marveling with the vision in front of him: the huge dragon with gold color, exuded an aura of elegance and grandeur. His deep blue eyes as sapphires, charmed anyone who dared to look at them. Its majesty only increased in the moment in which it extended its long wings to stretch them. It was probably the biggest dragon Levi had ever seen, but also it was the only one who had ever looked beautiful to him.

The hunter thought that this beast was really going to give him trouble, he had never fought with a dragon as big as that. Additionally if it were as old as he was told, probably it would be skillful in battle. A bit hypnotized by the beauty of the creature, Levi considered what the best plan of action was. So after analyzing the situation, he left his belongings on the ground, took his sword, kissing the hilt and commending himself again to the memory of his mother; he pounced on the animal.

As it was took by surprise, Levi was able to make a quick and deep cut on one of the animal's hind legs. But then he repented, the skin of that dragon was harder than usual, so even though the wound was deep, it did not help to incapacitate it. The dragon, feeling the attack, turned with a movement too fast for its size, in Levi's opinion, which surprised him. The beast looked at him, for some reason Levi felt vulnerable in front of him, as if by his penetrating gaze alone, he could paralyze him, make him lose his confidence; however neither of them moved.

Levi thought it was strange that the dragon only looked at him, without showing any signs of wanting to attack him. That, gave him time to analyze it more closely. He could see that all his dazzling body was covered with scars of all sizes, probably evidence of the countless battles he had fought throughout his life. The hunter then confirmed that his suspicions were correct, surely that creature was going to be a difficult opponent, given his fighting experience. But the animal made no move at all, just stared at him, stuck his blue eyes on the human, who felt as if the dragon was scrutinizing into his soul.

The man then decided to make his next move, with an impressive speed, surrounded it and lashed once more, directly towards the leg that had already hurt, with luck perhaps this time he could make a cut deeper and be able to incapacitate it. But it was not so, the dragon reacted quickly and spread its wings, rose a little in the air, just to avoid the attack.

Levi could not explain why the dragon did not attack him, letting himself be driven by despair, even if it was not his style, he tried to lash out at him several more times, always with the same result. How could he eliminate a dragon that did not want to fight?

"Stop fleeing coward!" The human managed to say, having already lost his patience at the refusal of the beast to fight. He attacked it again, but this time something really unexpected happened. The creature lifted its forefoot right forehead, and with it grabbed Levi's body against the ground. It was the first time in life that Levi felt the possibility of dying, being entirely at the mercy of the dragon, it could eat him in a bite, or even crush him with its weight as if he were an insect. However, the animal kept him trapped under his paw without exerting any pressure on his body.

At that moment, Levi armed himself with courage and using all the strength of his body, thrusted his sword sideways into one of its fingers, which caused the dragon to lift the paw enough for Levi to have room to move. It was all a matter of seconds, making use of all his skills, the hunter with quick circular movements, managed to cut several of the fingers that caught him. The dragon drew back, the blood spurting from its wounds, the severed fingers already forming a puddle of crimson liquid. Finally the dragon made a moan of pain. Levi did not wait any longer and lunged at the beast, just to finish his work and cut off his limb altogether, using his sword, repeatedly stabbing at him several times, he managed to pierce scales, muscle, and bones. His speed was such that even the dragon could not follow his movements, as the hunter was driven by anger, adrenaline and fear of losing his life.

The dragon took flight again, this time moving away several feet from Levi, but just as the hunter was about to run to chase after him, a thunderous flap of wings, a gust of wind followed by an onslaught that took him by surprise, passed all too fast so had no time to do something. Levi was thrown several yards, crashing painfully against the ground. When he had recovered from the blow, he turned to look alarmed, only to realize that he had been attacked by a second dragon.

The new animal was much smaller than the first, but with intense red scales and eyes as black as the deepest abyss, which looked at him, reflecting the hatred and anger usually shown by dragons to humans. Levi was very tired at that moment, and the blow had been very strong, again he was afraid, he did not have the strength to fight two dragons, although one of them was wounded, he thought that probably it was his end. But then he decided that if he was going to leave that world, at least he would take one of them with him.

He got up, and with difficulty walked to the red dragon that was still watching him. However, that new beast did not wait to rise in the air again, ready to attack the human. It was stepping to lash out at him, but then, before Levi's astonished eyes, the golden dragon intercepted the other just before it reached the hunter. Both creatures fell to the ground, with a dry blow that made the earth tremble under their feet. Levi did not understand what that had been, the huge dragon with scales like gold, despite being so wounded by his own hand, protected him.

The dragons rose again, and began a brutal fight between them, with their tails uttering strong blows, with their jaws biting ferociously, piercing the scales and making to sprout the blood. The bloody battle took place in front of Levi, who was paralyzed and confused. The golden dragon had not shown any signs of wanting to fight him, but fighting the second animal had completely changed, and he became a fierce contender.

Levi did not know what was going on, and though he was going to lose his dignity as a hunter, he must flee from that place in order to preserve his life. Besides, if they were to kill each other in the end, he could be satisfied in a way without a fight, since all he wanted was the death of these creatures. So he slowly made his way out of the place, took his sword and went to where he had left his belongings, while behind him the bloody struggle between the beasts continued.

What the hunter did not expect, was that just as he was about to reach his goal, the red dragon had managed to get rid of the fight, to fly quickly towards him. The creature cut him off, and looked at him again with that characteristic hatred that Levi had experienced many times before. With a swift movement of its tail, the animal struck the man, so strongly, that once again it made him fly a considerable distance, and this time it was stamped directly against a great tree, losing consciousness immediately. As Levi was very weak and beaten, he had not been able to dodge that blow.

*.* *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *

The most beautiful melody that his ears had had the joy of hearing, was the one that brought back the conscience to the hunter. Little by little he was awakened, lulled by that harmonious masculine voice that resounded in his head, relaxing him. His eyelids weighed as if they were glued together, so it was difficult for him to open his eyes, and he surrendered to that idea as soon as he realized that it was not going to be easy for him to do so. He still did not remember what had happened, nor was he fully aware of anything, so he allowed himself to continue enjoying that song for a few more minutes. The unbelievable feeling of peace and tranquility that was bringing him, was something inexplicable, if he could, he would have stayed there forever, just listening to that beautiful voice.

But then, the memories of the battle returned to his mind. The pain in his body alarmed him and he opened his eyes and sat up. He was in a kind of cave, which was dimly illuminated by torches, but was also beautifully decorated with many different objects, and even nature had taken charge of populating that cavern with flowering vines of different colors, and beautiful climbing ivy by the walls. He was lying over what appeared to be a bed, or at least one attempt. The soft silk of the blanket covered what appeared to be straw, like the one was used to feed the cattle, but still the surface was quite plush and comfortable.

The hunter looked around, searching for the origin of that beautiful song that had not stopped sounding since he awoke. He stood up, and with difficulty because of the maltreatment of his body, began to walk in the direction that indicated his sense of hearing. Then, entering a kind of gallery inside the same cave, he saw it: the most enchanting sight his eyes had ever seen in his life.

It was a man, who was the possessor of that melodious voice, and who continued to interpret the beautiful song. The man had a calm countenance, his magnificent blue eyes were what most attracted the attention of his profiled face. But leaving aside that masculine beauty, what was really unusual about this man, was that his back and all the back of his skin, resembled the scales of a dragon, completely golden and shining in the light of the fire that he was poking to fan the fire. Both his chest, his belly and his face, possessed the smooth and snowy-like, skin of a human being; but the skin of his legs, back, rear, the outside of his arms, shoulders and nape were covered by those scales. His ears were also shaped like the auditory organs of a dragon, rather than humans. And his head was populated by a fine golden hair, like gold fibers, elegantly set, leaving some strands in his forehead.

What was that? He was not a man and he was not a dragon either, but Levi could not think clearly, he had even forgotten the pain of his body before the magnificent vision, accompanied by the melody that never left the mouth of that creature. Then the beast-man turned around as he realized the presence of the human, ceasing to sing and watching him with that enigmatic gaze. Levi could see that the creature did not have his right arm, and the stump was blindfolded, probably a recent injury.

Then, remembering what had happened, seeing that wound and the beautiful blue eyes that watched him with scrutiny, Levi understood.

"No ... it can't be ..." He spoke almost in a whisper, opening his eyes to no more and praying that this was all just a dream.

"You're awake. I am glad nothing serious has happened to you." The creature spoke kindly, and even smiled at him, a gesture that indicated something like tenderness. He then approached Levi, who was paralyzed watching him.

"You are…"

"Erwin." The tall man concluded the phrase, and being so close, Levi could see he surpassed himself for several heads in stature.

The hunter was astonished, and he could not explain how this beautiful man was the dragon he had been fighting with.

To be continued…

 **If you liked it, please leave a comment, there are still a couple more chapters left.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for giving an opportunity to my fic. I hope you're enjoying it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Dragon's Lullaby**

 **III**

"I though Erwin was a Dragon. As I was told…" Perhaps he made a mistake and the dragon which he was fighting was not the Erwin that was mentioned to him. However, that 'man' resembles him so much to that creature and it could not be mere coincidence.

"And I am" he answered. "Not entirely, I am afraid" He corrected himself.

"What do you mean? What are you? This doesn't make any sense" Levi got confused more and that creature's words only made the situation getting worse, even he started to exasperate.

"That is a very long story. You must be starving. Would you join me to dinner? Do not worry, your concerns will be evacuated" He added as seeing the human's expression, which denoted distrust.

"I don't want to eat, I want you to tell me once for all what are you planning." Refuted the hunter, still on the defensive.

"Everything in its time. Do you like deer meat? It is the only thing I can offer for the moment." Patiently Erwin replied. His voice was so calm and his expression so soft, that Levi could not continue to deny for a long time; also he was actually hungry. He decided that at the moment it was better to follow 'his game'.

The next thing he knew was that the beast-man was serving a plate with a cut of meat that he had roasted in the fire. Levi again looked at the food with suspicion.

"Try it first" he ordered, preventing the food from being poisoned.

"If I wanted to do something to you, I would have taken advantage of it when you were unconscious. Do not you think Levi?" The half-dragon smiled at him with his white teeth, there was no sign of the fangs of fire-reptiles ones, only a perfect, pearly, human-like denture.

"That's right," Levi admitted. "But just do it." He could not afford to let his guard down, until he knew who or what, that 'person' was. "Wait! How is it that you know my name? "He realized what the opposite had just said.

"You are very well-known among dragons and humans, hunter. Or rather I should say, last hunter." Erwin took a piece of the meat from Levi's plate, and put it in his mouth, taking the time to chew and savor it, to finally swallow it. "Do you see? It is safe, please eat as much as you want." He smiled again and with a shake of his head, urged him to start eating.

"Last? How come?" Instead of clarifying something, the human became more and more uncertain about that situation, and did not even make the attempt to start eating. He needed answers soon.

"You make me lose my patience. I told you that everything will clear up in time, now let's eat." This time the half-dragon spoke to him earnestly, frowning slightly. For some reason, his presence caused in Levi feelings he had never experienced before; such as vulnerability. He felt that he should heed his words, so without saying anything else, he began to eat.

Erwin changed his hard countenance from a moment ago, by the sweet expression that had been showing previously. He went to the fire, and cut another piece of meat, serving it on a plate to start eating himself. Levi looked at him out of the corner of his eye, wondering why a completely naked creature bothered to use plates to eat; but he decided that he would save that for himself, after all, he still did not know whether Erwin was a friend or an enemy.

"I shall tell you a story, which will make your perspective of the world completely change. The secret that I shall reveal to you has never been heard by human ears ever. And when it is over, there is an important decision you have to make, Levi." Erwin introduced to a startled Levi, who looked at him seriously.

"If you continue with so much preamble, it'll be me who loses the patience. You're lucky I didn't find my sword, otherwise I'd have slit your neck. "

"And I do not doubt so, after all, your reputation as a murderer transcends." Again, Erwin smiled sweetly, making the human more confused. "Do not worry, your sword is safe, guarded until you have heard what I have to tell you."

"Start once for all!" he insisted already rather annoyingly.

"All right. As I told you, my name is Erwin, and yes, the dragon that you tried to fight with was me. I am the oldest, however I am not a dragon completely, as you may see. Rather I am the only one of my kind, other dragons do not possess the ability to transform their bodies as I do."

"If you're the oldest, does it mean you're the bastard who procreated all those damned monsters?"

"You are wrong. But please, listen to my story, all your doubts will be clarified at the end. "

"I hope so, 'dragon' ..."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Millennia ago, planet earth was populated by a race of half-human half-dragonbeings, who possessed the ability to become winged beasts or bipedal beings by convenience. This race was quite advanced and coexisted in peace along with the rest of living organisms, including those who were purely humans.

For thousands of years, both races shared and worked together to survive and get ahead. However, where there is reasoning, and animal instinct, there is room for harmful thoughts. It was thus, when at a certain time, the half-dragon beings, felt airs of superiority with respect to the other alive beings. As dragons they were the largest and most powerful creatures, and as semi-humans, they were intelligent and very skillful in everything. In comparison, humans had a very short reasoning, were weak and had no power in particular. In addition, the race of hybrids were creatures that could live centuries without aging or dying, whereas the life of the men was ephemeral, and their youth was very limited.

The only disadvantage, was that humans could reproduce very easily. In just over a decade, every human female reached physical maturity to reproduce, and her period of pregnancy was not even a full year. So by the age of thirty, a human woman could have given birth to ten or more calves. On the contrary, the hybrids needed at least a full century, so that their females reached the age of fertility. They were oviparous, so instead of giving birth, they laid eggs just like reptiles, but the incubation period of an egg could last for even a full decade. In addition, each female could put a single egg at a time, and waited for her baby to be born, and be able to care of itself, to enter the fertile period again.

Reason why, the population of human beings increased excessively, nevertheless the semi-dragons, were left behind in number, although the members of its population were long-lived and wise. Finally, a considerable group of rebels united to declare war to humans, wished to seize all lands and make men work for them, enslave them and serve them as the inferior beings they were.

Thus began the long and bloody fight between the rebellious hybrids, against human beings and the semi-dragons who wanted peace. The numbers of the rebels were increasing over time, moreover, they had decided that they would never again take semi-human form. Over the years, after so much time, the dragons lost the ability to change shape, and their new offspring were not even born with that characteristic. They had purified themselves, so that they were entirely dragons, and every trace of human beings that they once had, was completely eradicated from their race.

That battle, continued for centuries. Humans became accustomed to living in constant war against dragons. And the hybrids, decreasing in number more and more, ended up completely extinct. Erwin, was the last survivor of this race, for the simple reason that he had decided to remain deep in the mountains since the war had begun.

The golden dragon was completely pacifist. Many times he tried to bring his 'brothers', the rebels, to reason. He tried to make them understand that all species could coexist in harmony, and that there was no need to wage war; in addition, that they all had the same rights to live freely and in peace, away from any oppressive hand that wanted to deprive them of that privilege.

However, all his efforts were useless, many times he was about to lose his life, but if he had to fight, he did it when he understood that the dialogue was not the solution. Erwin had always been powerful, gifted with great size, strength and intelligence, even superior to most of his kind, but he preferred not to use all that power if he could avoid it.

Seeing that all his struggle was unsuccessful, Erwin decided to get away from that pointless war. The time came when humans did not even respect the hybrids, they massacred them just like any dragon. So the best thing Erwin could do was flee to the most inhospitable place he could find.

After many decades of living alone, Erwin decided to go take a look. With luck, the war would be over, or maybe he could try to dialogue again. But what he found was exceedingly discouraging: his entire species had been massacred, both by dragons and humans, becoming the last of the hybrids. But he found that human beings had been losing ground, and dragons had succeeded in reproducing and in many cases fulfilling their task of enslaving and massacring men. The dragons had completely lost their judgment, and their complex of superiority had mutated in bloodlust, and longing for power. The worst of it was that they were winning.

Erwin decided that it was time for him to stop hiding like a coward, and realizing that trying to convince those new dragons by peaceful means was a lost cause, decided to start fighting on his own. He also knew that it would not be a good idea to try to ally with humans, however, he took advantage of his ability to transform. Dressing in human garments, while he kept his head and body well covered, it was possible for him to mingle with men.

Erwin visited several villages, understanding men, learning about them, and in secret, protecting them from the attacks of the dragons. Whenever one of them invaded a village where Erwin had settled temporarily, he fought, and fortunately he was victorious most of the times, although there were times when he was not well off. It was then, when he had to flee again to uninhabited places to recover, he could not let the humans take care of him, since if they discovered that it was a hybrid, they would probably take advantage of his weakness when he was injured, and they would murder him.

So were the human beings, fearing the unknown, fighting against what was more powerful than them. But Erwin did not blame them, after all, that had been his response to the sudden attack of the dragons and their attempts to dominate those lands, everything and all who lived in them. Erwin realized that men were only defending themselves and for generations, they had passed on the idea that the dragons were evil and bloodthirsty, so they had to be eliminated. And for Erwin, they were absolutely right.

It was painful for the half-dragon to see how he had no place in that world. He was not completely human, not quite a dragon, and he did not agree with that endless war. But what hurt him most was to have lost that utopia in which everyone lived in peace, to have witnessed the degradation of his race, and to see how those who were once 'his brothers' had been corrupted by power.

But as time passed, Erwin survived between living in seclusion and in human villages, fighting when he had to, and observing, how humans increasingly specialized in the 'art of hunting dragons.' And yet the spitfire creatures, they remained the same. They had not evolved at all. For that reason, the men began to win that eternal contest. Little by little, they made their way, almost extinguishing the dragons completely.

At present days Erwin found out that little by little the humans who worked on this task were fewer, since the beasts were now very few. And having reduced their numbers so much, the dragons lived apart from each other and acted on their own. They looked for villages to attack, and they only related when the females entered the fertile period and traveled long distances in search of males to mate with them. Therefore, the current population of dragons were relatively young and inexperienced, as well as ignorant of the glories of their ancestors. The new generations of these animals only knew how to attack humans, massacre them, feed on them and think of nothing more than killing.

Erwin continued to fight against them, felt that it was his duty as the last of his race to end those kind of beasts and cut their evil once and for all. Because of this, the story of a powerful and ancient gold-colored hybrid was well known to all dragons. He was easy to recognize, since no other dragon possessed that color, even it was not so common in the time in which the hybrids populated the earth. So, being the number one enemy of the dragons, it was customary that he was attacked by them. It was already a common mission that had this species, ending the life of Erwin.

But one of many days, the news reached the semi-dragon that they had finally managed to destroy all the remaining hunters, except for one, whose name was Levi. And it had proved to be the most powerful of them all, no dragon had ever been able to harm it, and the human's record of murders of these creatures was so long that no one else kept the account. They knew that anyone who ran into this hunter would never live to tell it.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"And that is the whole truth. They set you a trap, hunter. They wanted you to attack me and hopefully you would kill me, so when you were hurt, they would kill you as well" Erwin finished his story.

Levi was astonished, at that incredible story, which had been told with such seriousness and detail by Erwin, that there was no way it was a lie, and he was completely in tune with the events of history, of which he had knowledge of. Everything the hybrid had pointed out made perfect sense.

"But then, why did the red dragon attack me before I was done with you?" It was the only thing in Erwin's story that did not match, or at least he did not find it right.

"Immaturity." The half-dragon spoke dryly. "I explained it to you, just as the period of a dragon's growth is very long, it takes too many years to reach maturity both mentally and physically. That dragon that attacked us, was fed up to see that I did not attack you, and since it saw that I was wounded and you were tired, it thought it could finish us both, and thus it would take all the glory. "Finally he explained.

"And what happened to him? Did you murder him? "

"So is. Unfortunately, it is the only solution. And that is where the decision you may take comes from, Levi. I have a proposal for you ..."

To be continued…

 **If you liked it please leave a comment, it would make me very happy!**

 **See you next time! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry about the delay in the translation. I don't have an excuse, I was being lazy and occupied with other projects. I hope the wait was worth it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Dragon's Lullaby**

 **IV**

"What kind of proposal are we talking about?" The hunter asked.

"We have a common goal Levi, and an enemy that seeks to assassinate us both. I propose that we join forces to eliminate them. We will use our skills and my knowledge about them, I am sure if we do so, we will achieve our goal in less time than we would if we continue acting on our own." The hybrid proposed to him seriously.

"You're right. But, I still don't trust you. What if this is just another trap?" The human found meaning in Erwin's words, yet he still did not quite trust him, after all he was still partly dragon.

"If I had wanted to, I would have killed you in battle, or when you were unconscious. Even now, I could become a dragon and murder you, you are weak and unarmed." Levi only remained silent, he had no way to refute everything Erwin told him, it was true, if he had wanted to, the half-dragon had already ended his life long before. Besides, it would not make sense to take the trouble to explain the whole story of what happened in the past. "Look, Levi, now that I have lost an arm, it will be much harder for me to fight. Dragons sent you to me, but I have always liked to think that everything happens for a reason, and that destiny is the one who has decided that we met. Now I ask you again: Will you join me in this battle?" The golden being pierced the hunter with his intimidating gaze, waiting for an answer.

"I think I'd be an idiot if I don't accept. After all, I just want to get rid of all those beasts, no matter the method." Levi resigned himself to the idea that joining forces with Erwin was in the best interest of both. He would not trust him at all, but something in those deep blue eyes told him that the hybrid was telling him the truth.

"I am glad you made that decision. Being so, I will train you so that you can improve your abilities." Erwin again wore a warm smile on his face, which made a chill run down the hunter's spine, who wondered why the creature made him feel so many new sensations.

"It's a deal, dragon." Levi reached out his hand to seal the deal with a handshake. The hybrid, widening his smile corresponded to the gesture and firmly grasped the hunter's hand, in sign of approval to the deal.

"We better go rest for the day. We shall start the training tomorrow." Erwin showed Levi again the way to the bed where he had placed him earlier, and the hunter, having understood that it was better not to contradict him, and even though he was very tired, obeyed him, and immediately went to bed.

Erwin then took care to extinguish one by one, the torches that illuminated his lair, except for one. It was important to always keep some light, even though he could see almost perfectly in the dark, he knew that the sight of the human was much less powerful. The hybrid finally took place on the cold, hard floor of the cave, at the foot of the bed, ready to sleep.

"Are you going to sleep on the floor?" Levi asked when he realized so.

"Please do not mind, as a dragon I have often had to sleep like this, a bed is a whim reserved exclusively for humans." In the dim light of the torch, Levi could discern the sweet expression of the half-dragon, who was smiling kindly.

"I think you're quite human." Levi sat up. "Come, sleep in your bed, I can sleep on the floor." He offered.

"No way. I would never allow you to be cold and uncomfortable, after all you are my guest." Erwin refused, standing up to reinforce his authority.

"And I'm not going to sleep placidly in someone else's bed, knowing that the person doesn't have a place to rest." The hunter also did not bend his arm.

"It seems to me that I have a solution that would put an end to this dispute. But only in case you agree. Would you let me sleep next to you?" Erwin suggested, still smiling at him.

The hunter looked at him for a moment without saying anything, it would be rather strange, but after all, he would let him to sleep on the floor, being comfortably in an alien bed, and apparently that was the only feasible solution to their problem. He clucked his tongue and sighed resignedly, before pulling away, to make room for the hybrid, so that he could climb onto the bed.

Erwin did not wait, and went into bed, which was not very wide. Immediately, Levi lay down again, turning his back on him, since if they stayed face-to-face, it would be a very uncomfortable situation for him. The half-dragon imitated him, so they remained back to back. Then, Levi noticed that Erwin's body was very warm, and as far as he could feel, the skin on his back was nothing like a dragon's.

"Hey, those scales, they don't feel as such." He could not help letting out what he was thinking.

"Only in appearance." Admitted the hybrid. "You can touch them if you want." He offered to satisfy the human's curiosity.

Levi thought about it before proceeding, but finally he turned and placed one of his hands on the wide back of Erwin, which at first sight was plagued by those scales characteristic of the dragons. However, the hunter was surprised at how soft and smooth that skin was to the touch. The texture was similar to the skin of a snake, although it could be said that it was quite silky to feel it and also very warm.

"It's incredibly soft!" Exclaimed the astonished human. Then, for the first time after getting out of the shock of meeting Erwin and his story, Levi noticed the bandaged arm stump. "I'm sorry," he said, crestfallen.

"About what? I'm afraid I do not understand." Erwin could not understand the reason for Hunter's sudden change of mood. He turned to look at him questioningly, and as they were both facing each other, the dragon identified the repentance in the silver eyes, which gleamed in the faint light of the fire.

"Your arm. If I'd known who you were before, I'd never have done it. I wish there was a way for you to get it back." In total sincerity, the hunter expressed his true feelings at that moment.

"It was your duty. Please do not let this make you feel guilty. In fact, it was what made me decide to propose you to join forces. I had never been wounded in this way, and is proof of your great abilities." Erwin once again gave him an affable expression, and ventured to take his only hand into the face of the hunter. "Never regret a decision, unless it does not serve you to take others in the future." He advised her wisely.

In a normal situation, Levi would never have let anyone touch him with such confidence, but that charming man, since seeing him for the first time, had made him experience sensations very different from the ones he used to. He felt the warm, soft touch of his hand on his face, and he was flooded with the peace that the creature emanated.

"Even so, I'm sorry. If at any point I can do anything to compensate, tell me."

"I will do so. Come on! It is time to rest." And without further ado, they both took up their positions, turning their backs on each other. But with everything that had happened, despite being rather tired, Levi could not fall asleep.

The hybrid noticed Levi's insomnia, understanding that the human had been through many emotions that day, and it was probably difficult for him to sleep. So, without commenting on anything previously, he began to sing again with that glorious and sweet voice, however instead of doing it strongly as he previously did, his voice was tenuous, almost a whisper.

Levi was surprised to hear it, but he could not help being captivated by that beautiful voice, and the song that was in an unknown language, even if he could not understand it, relaxed him. Little by little, lulled by that melody, his eyelids began to close and finally managed to fall asleep.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

That was the way in which Erwin the last of the hybrids, and Levi Ackerman, the last of the dragon hunters, began to live together, and they united to declare the final battle to the race of beings that had decided to take the wrong way, leading them almost to the extinction of their species; and by way of eliminating Erwin's people completely. The half-dragon, driven by the duty of correcting what his brothers had done, and the hunter with the feeling of revenge rooted within him, combined forces and being the most powerful beings of their respective races, they had a great advantage.

Erwin, began training Levi in the difficult task of eliminating the dragons. He noticed that the human was already an expert, not for nothing was the only survivor of those who once engaged in the dangerous profession. However, he still lacked much. Erwin knew that it would be impossible for Levi to defeat him, and that he could have done him harm only because he had not taken his battle seriously and did not want to confront it, lowering his guard in the process. But if Erwin had really wanted it, he would have easily eliminated the hunter.

The hybrid thought, that out there could be dragons as powerful as he himself was, so Levi must be prepared to face them. The training was hard, Erwin transformed into a dragon, and fought against Levi, always trying not to hurt him too much. Although on many occasions, Levi was injured so badly that he had to rest for several days, time during which Erwin patiently and why not? affectionately, took care of him.

The more they lived together, the more they fought together, the more they became attached to each other. At first, the semi-dragon did not think about getting involved on a sentimental level with Levi, he joined him believing it would be a merely 'working' relationship. But in the millennia that he had existed, he had never been the victim of a spell such as the one Levi had placed on him. His determination, his courage, his desire to continue living, his sense of justice; were captivating. Erwin had never met a human being who seemed or behaved 'so alive.' For him, humans were similar to cattle: animals that deserved to live, which had the right to continue existing, but too stupid, too fragile and too boring. They were all the same, living day by day, with no fixed goal, with no purpose other than to continue living an empty life until death knocked on their doors. But Levi, he was different from all the others.

The hunter was an anomaly. He had a rather sad story, and Erwin understood that he had been moved by anger and vengeance all his life, but he thought that it was not a bad thing after all. Levi had a great dream, which was what set him apart from the rest of humans. Also, he had traveled so much, that despite having lived only for little more than a couple of decades, he already had knowledge and wisdom, besides maturity; which some men did not acquire during their entire lives. Levi was a man who knew how to suppress his feelings, and who never lost his temper, he was able to leave his mind blank and concentrate on the fight if he required it.

And even so, Erwin had discovered that Levi's heart was like a chest, which, upon opening, revealed a myriad of unimaginable treasures to whoever was fortunate enough to find it. And Erwin was grateful to have been him the one who revealed it. The hunter managed to open himself to Erwin in ways he had never done with anyone, not even to himself. And so the hybrid knew his laughter and his kindness, it was how he tasted his sweetness, his patience, his bliss, and his happiness. Because even if it was too little, Levi could also experience joy from time to time.

The first time Erwin saw him smile, it was an occasion he would keep forever in his memory. It was after his first fight against a dragon, only a month after Levi had begun training with him. The beast, having heard the rumors that the hybrid and the hunter had joined forces, thought that his reputation would rise if he managed to eliminate them both at once. The young, naive dragon was confident that his strength would be sufficient to assassinate them, and so, perhaps, he would be named the new leader of his race. So he lost no time and went to meet them, entering the deep mountain that served as a lair to the gigantic golden dragon

But the confidence of that dragon, whose scales were as blue as the deep sea, did not last long. Already by themselves, Erwin and Levi were powerful, but together, they were a lethal combination. Erwin took his animal form, and the hunter rode on his back, throwing himself into battle. Levi's rapid movements served as a distraction so that Erwin could attack the weak spots of the blue reptile as he tried unsuccessfully to catch Levi in his jaws. In a short time, they managed to defeat him and without too much effort, even though the creature was huge and very fierce.

It was on that occasion, when seeing how quickly they had finished with the animal, Levi smiled for the first time, congratulating Erwin and showing him confidence and companionship. The hybrid was enchanted with that dramatic expression, and the real joy emanating from every pore of the hunter, who continued showing his white teeth that contrasted beautifully with the carmine that covered his pale cheeks, in a sign of victory. Breath of breath made his chest move gracefully in a state of glory and pride, and his forehead was beaded with sweat that ran down his face and neck until it disappeared into his attire. It was at this moment, with the fury of the battle and the new visions that Levi gave him, that the hybrid felt his heart throb with force, it was then when he thought how wonderful that creature, who had come to his lair just a few weeks ago was. But Erwin had lived for thousands of years already, and had never experienced such sensations before. Only a month took that human, to take possession of the dormant heart of the half-dragon. Erwin did not need explanations, since he could understand it immediately.

For his part, Levi as the human he was, went through a much longer process, but with the same result. Erwin was the best teacher he could find, and he was extremely wise. During the day, he taught him a lot about combat, and how to harm dragons. During the night, he entertained him with one of his thousands of stories and anecdotes. Sometimes it was difficult for Levi to assimilate that Erwin had inhabited for thousands of years, and he was fascinated by everything he told him. Little by little, the hunter realized that Erwin had been sincere from the beginning, and that he could trust him.

And since the beginning, Levi had been intrigued by all the new sensations that the hybrid made him feel, but what really moved his cold heart was the sharing of his first victory together. The human was accustomed to fighting alone, but to have won so easily that blue dragon, in perfect combination of skills with his golden companion, had never been experienced by him. Emotion, glory, victory. Erwin had given him all that, and Levi smiled, smiled like he had never done before in his life. Not even when he was just a child, cradled in the bosom of his beloved mother, had been able to smile so openly, experiencing true happiness. And he owed everything to Erwin.

From that moment on, Levi only continued opening up more to the half-dragon. He was already able to tell him about his own past, about his life, about his dreams and hopes. It was possible for him to express his feelings, his joys and his fears, and give him a whole range of expressions that his face had never shown to anyone before. For years, Levi confounded all that ecstasy with the joy of having found a life and fighting partner. It never occurred to him that what had bloomed strongly in his heart was the unknown feeling of which some humans boasted: _'love'_

It was not until four years after Levi had begun to live with Erwin, at a time when he thought he would lose him, that he realized his feelings towards him. Several dragons had united to defeat the powerful pair, seeing that many had perished when trying alone. So they went to their lair with the confidence that this time they would win. Erwin and Levi in combination had managed to defeat several of them. But when they were ready to run out of power through the hard battle, the last of the dragons who remained alive, attacked Levi. Erwin reacted angrily, as he seldom showed himself and countered. It began a bloody battle one by one among the beasts, in which Erwin was in disadvantage. Levi horrified, watched as the enemy dragon was taking advantage, making deep wounds in the body of the golden dragon.

It was at that moment, in which the hunter thought he would lose his partner. He imagined what life would be like without him, and he could not bear the terrible idea of not being able to get lost in the precious sapphires of his eyes, or snuggling to his heat while he whispered his melody with that wonderful voice, to think that he would never fascinate himself with his stories, or entangle his fingers in the gold of his hair, or that he could never again caress his soft skin or breathe in his scent. Everything was too tragic, he could not allow it, and so drawing strength from not knowing where, Levi lunged at the enemy, just to keep him from ending Erwin's life.

They came out victorious from that hard battle, but what they gained was far more valuable than having defeated a horde of dragons on their own. Being able to remain alive had become a privilege, at the moment when they expressed the exciting feelings they kept in their hearts, which were well known and accepted by Erwin from the beginning; and newly discovered by Levi to the heat of the fight.

"Erwin I ... I couldn't bear to lose you." Expressed the hunter feeling his heart tear to see the terrible state in which the hybrid was left after the fight.

"My body is not the same as before Levi, and I have lived and fought for so long that I fear I cannot fight like I did years ago. But if in one of these battles I perish, you must promise that you will carry on with our mission until you finish it." In spite of the mortal wounds, Erwin kept smiling at him and talking to him in a sweet whisper.

"Don't talk nonsense!" On an impulse, the hunter took the half-dragon in his arms and hugged him carefully not to hurt him. "You will live! You will live for thousands of years, even when I'm gone. I don't allow you to die Erwin, you don't have permission to die, because I love you." And having said that, Levi looked directly at him, and the dragon could read in the silver of those eyes, that his words were true and his feelings pure.

"I never imagined that such sweet words would come from your exquisite lips, my hunter." The hybrid commented seductively. "I must feel flattered and the one most fortunate of these lands, for having my feelings corresponded. I have loved you for years Levi, I have loved you since you came to me." He finished confessing with joy.

At these words, both men melted into a passionate kiss, Erwin did not feel the pain of his wounds, only the warmth that overflowed his chest. It was the first time in all his millennia of life that he experienced what it really meant to love. The hunter was not left behind, in all his life he had only loved his mother, but it was a totally different feeling, the one he felt for the beautiful being that had captivated him.

From that moment on, after Erwin's wounds had been healed by the hunter's loving care, they became lovers. Expressing the passionate feeling both emotionally and physically. At some point, Levi regretted having wasted the first few years without realizing his true feelings for Erwin, but for the half-dragon, it was totally different. Those years were nothing compared to the thousands he had lived alone, and he never thought he would be reciprocated by the human. Erwin was content to fight at his side, and live together. But after having clarified their feelings, the lovers did not waste their time together. They loved each other with passion and despair, the bed they shared became a witness to the lust and love that professed each other.

They loved each other, and fought together for many years. The feelings they harbored for each other gave them the strength to continue, and little by little, they were reaching their goal, the interminable task was coming to an end; as well as the youth of the hunter.

Decades had passed, and even though Erwin looked exactly as when they met, Levi had grown old. His precious silver eyes had lost the youthful brilliance to be replaced with the gleam of maturity, some wrinkles had already populated his face, his hands had acquired an annoying shiver that appeared from time to time, his back had hunched a little and his muscles were not as strong as they used to be. Levi still had a lot of strength and agility, he was still young to be a human, and fifty years were not so many to be considered old, but at that moment, a fear that had gone unnoticed for him all those years, nested in his chest.

He would become old, he would die, and Erwin would remain beautiful and splendid as the first day he had seen him. He would leave that world in a few years, and Erwin would have to live without him. It was not that he felt so important, but he could not bear the idea of knowing that his lover will be alone, in that desolate place, since being a hybrid, he could not live among humans without them attacking him when they found of his condition. But each time he expressed his concern to his lover, he only showed him that warm smile of his, and told him not to take any notice of the matter.

And that was not the hunter's only concern. Looking at the reflection of the lake, he watched the beauty of youth leave him, how the spots appeared on his skin and wrinkles deformed his face, as his hair no longer looked as healthy as in his best times. And as he bathed, as he traversed his body riddled with scars, he realized that he no longer exuded the same sensuality as a couple of decades ago.

"Doesn't it bother you, Erwin? As I become a decrepit old man, you remain as perfect as ever, you look as stunning as ever, time has left no trace on your face. But I, every day lose youth. How can you still feel in love with this wrinkled face? How can you feel pleasure in taking this aged body? How can you want to keep combing these gray hairs?" Erwin just watched him with the same admiration and sweetness he always had.

"To my eyes, Levi, you are as beautiful as the day I met you. Every scar on your body reminds me of the times we fought together. Every wrinkle on your face is a smile that you gave me. Each reed of your hair is a minute that we passed side by side. The sensuality of your body remains the same, and the smell of your skin remains as sweet as ever. To my eyes Levi, you are as beautiful as the first time I saw you." The half-dragon took the face of his beloved in his hands, admiring it as if he were the most perfect being on earth, just to kiss him, with the same passion and love as the first time.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

When Levi reached his fifty-five years, and Erwin so many that he had already lost count a few hundred years ago; they confirmed that there was no longer a single dragon inhabiting the world. Their goal had been fulfilled years ago, but it took them quite a while to make sure that no one was hidden.

They had a long time not without seeing a dragon, they had even made excursions searching for them. But no matter how far they tried, as far as they went, in the villages the villagers confirmed to them that they had not seen any of these beasts in years. Erwin could not perceive the scent of any, or feel their presence, and if there were abandoned pups, they would probably die by not being able to take care of themselves. But as much as they searched and traveled, there was no trace of dragons. Finally, they were extinct.

The joy overflowed from Levi's heart, at last, after a lifetime, he had fulfilled the promise he had made to his mother, and her memory could rest in peace from that moment. The disappearance of the feeling of vengeance he had carried throughout his life was like taking a huge weight off from his back. Now he could live a quiet life, next to the one he loved, Levi was hopeful because he had enough time left to devote himself to Erwin. He thought that they could take advantage of what they had left of youth to travel together and explore the beautiful places that the land had to offer. And when he was very old, and could not travel at all, they could settle down again in their cave, ending his days living peacefully, loving Erwin until he breathed his last breath. It was a good way to live, now that they did not have to keep fighting.

But Erwin had other plans in mind. For a brief time, he let Levi dream of everything they could do in the future. He loved him, took every opportunity he had to kiss him, to caress him, to whisper sweet words in his ear. He took his body again and again, until exhaustion made him fall asleep on his chest. He loved him, loved him more than he had done all those years, preparing him for what he was going to ask of him shortly.

"Levi, my hunter, my love. Despite having inhabited this world for millennia, I knew what it was to truly live until you came into my life. Fate brought you to me and made me the most blissful being there, the happiness I felt at your side, the love so great that my heart feels for you, shall never be overcome. Levi, my love, I hope you can understand my request, if you really love me, you shall be able to fulfill the greatest longing in my heart." One of many days, after having made love last night, as if there were no tomorrow, Erwin made the decision that it would be the last day of his life.

"What are you talking about Erwin? I'm too old for you to give me that kind of scares." Levi tried to tease, as he stroked the golden strands of his lover's hair. But seeing the seriousness of his eyes, Levi swallowed thick, realizing that something bad was coming.

"Levi, I am afraid our mission is not over yet. There is still a dragon alive, flying over the skies of this blessed land. We cannot allow one to ever tread on those heavens. "

"You mean yourself? Erwin, don't say more bullshit, you know that you're different. You look completely human to me."

"But I am not. Levi, I charge with a curse, the curse of my race, of my people, and it is my duty to end it, the only way is to leave this world. I have never seen any of my brothers die of old age, I do not know how many years shall take to me to grow old, Levi. It could be millennia before my body begins to get older, and the only way I can die now, or at any time, is if you kill me. "

"What?! Close that mouth of yours for once at all, Erwin! I'm not going to kill you. Have you considered my feelings? How do you want me to snatch the life of the person I love more than myself? How do you expect me to go on living the years I have left without you?" The man was already desperate, he had not lost his temper in that way for many years.

"Levi." Erwin spoke with an even greater calm than usual. "It is my duty to destroy my race, to the last of them. And my desire is to die in the hands of the person I love, the only being I have loved in all these centuries. I know it is a selfish request" With that said, Erwin came to kiss the corner of the man's eyes, since they had begun to shed tears. "But Levi, if you do not do it now that you have the strength, you shall condemn me to live hundreds or thousands of years without you. I shall see you grow old and die, in what shall feel like a blink to me, but every second that has to exist after your death, shall be an eternity. "

Then Levi realized that he was the one who was being selfish. There were no longer dragons or hunters, no one could end Erwin's life, no one but him. And Levi loved Erwin so much that he could not condemn him to an eternity in solitude, much less being a thought that had tormented him for years, even though Erwin always told him that it was a matter that he should not worry about.

"I will ..." Weeping intensified, the last time Levi had cried, he was still a child and had lost his mother in the fierce jaws of a dragon, and he cried again decades later because he must lose the only one person he had loved in his life, and his own sword should take care of the task. "I will, but first, take me for the last time Erwin, inebriate me with your passion, engrave your footprint all over my body, so that I can never forget you."

And so he did, the half-dragon, made love to him for one last time, caressing him with delicacy like fragile glass that could break at the slightest touch. But burying himself inside him at the same time. Love and passion, lust and sweetness, in a farewell dance that Levi could never forget.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Levi insisted to Erwin that it was the only way to end his life, he would not be able to wield his sword against him, his hand would not move to nail the blade into his bowels, the man had never in his life had frightened, until that moment. Then, he arranged everything to end the life of his beloved. The old hunter would do his duty for the last time, and finish with the last remaining dragon on earth.

With Erwin's help, they nailed Levi' sword into the hard rock of the cave that served as home for so many years to them, the dragon's deathbed, would be the same place where they had seen born and grow their love, the place that was full of memories of how much they had loved each other.

So, as the hilt of the sword was buried in the stone, and the blade peering dangerously, ready to fulfill its purpose for the last time, Erwin was positioned back to it, feeling the cold metal tip in his back. Levi started to cry once more, just had to push it, strong enough for the sword to bury itself in his body. Then, seeing the tears of his beloved, Erwin began to sing. That beautiful song, played by his melodious voice, which had so often brought peace to the hunter.

Levi looked at him, gave him a last look of love and a last sincere smile, before throwing himself to his body with force, catching him in his arms, getting the sword buried not only in Erwin's body, but crossed his own bowels. Erwin looked at him in surprise, ignoring the sharp pain of his wound, which slowly stolen his life.

"I always said to myself that if I were to die, it would be an honor to do it by exercising my profession." The hunter could say, before spitting blood on his lover's chest. I love you Erwin, in this and any other life, I will always love you." And Erwin smiled at him, though his eyesight clouded and life slowly left his body, he continued faintly toning his melody, until he could do no more.

In that cave, the two lovers lay nailed to the cold rock, but their bodies to the last moment were flooded with the heat of their love; and their hearts were synchronized to the last beat. That day, the last of the dragons died satisfied in the hands of the only being he loved in his long life, and Levi the hunter, left the world comforted by the dragon's lullaby.

~The End~

 **I'm sure this is one of my best ones, and the most beautiful fic I ever wrote. It was my first time writing fantasy, that's why it was so short.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I loved writing it. If so, please leave a comment, it will means the world to me. Also if you want, please go to my tumblr (Izuspp90) or my Deviantart (Izuspp) where all my drawings are. I also have a facebook page (EruRi Fans United) if you want to like it, and my personal writer page (Izuspp) although on this one I only post in Spanish.**

 **I hope being able to translate any other of my works soon!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
